


On the High Seas

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Black Lily Evans, Blood, Captain Lily Evans Potter, Caribbean Potters, F/F, Gen, Pirates, different era, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Severus Snape had almost gotten away with betraying everyone. It was completely by accident that the pirates taking the ship had found him.Unfortunately for his hopes of survival, they knew him.
Relationships: Severus Snape & the Marauders, Severus Snape/Lily Evans Potter (One Sided)
Series: August Auction Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 11
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	On the High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. The narrator is a bigoted piece of shit and it shows. There’s also implied character deaths all over the place. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: I was given a Nazi as a prompt. I also needed to write a Pirate AU. So here’s Snape getting marooned. And since I’m on a kick, have some Fem James Potter who is very historically inaccurately still married to Lily Evans.

(^^)  
 **On the High Seas**  
(^^)

The ship pitched under them, as if the sea itself was upset with the events happening on her surface. Severus Snape could barely keep his footing as the battle raged around him. He wished he had never taken this blasted journey. He should have just gone to the Continent when he fled the hangman’s noose or the executioner’s ax. Devil take it all, perhaps his enemies would not have been so kind if they had caught him. Perhaps they would have had him take poison like some bloody damsel in a Elizabethan stage play who had just discovered her lover dead beside her.

People were so sensitive about a little thing like betrayal. All he had done was simply what was necessary to protect his interests. Yes, he had traded secrets, and yes, people had been hurt—even killed in a variety of gruesome and torturous ways—but that really wasn’t any reason to be as upset as they had become. A man had to protect himself, for if he did not, then who would bother?

To make matters even worse, Severus didn’t even have the opportunity to console his beloved Lily after she had become a widow due to the untimely death of that damnable bitch Jamillia Potter. And why not? Because someone had tipped off the couple before the Dark Lord’s forces could descend upon their quaint, little cottage, thereby succeeding in securing said untimely demise!

In a string of truly rotten luck, someone had leaked who had informed the Dark Lord of not only the snippet of prophecy that led to the Dark Lord seeking to attack the Potters, but also who had convinced Peter Pettigrew to part with the whereabouts of the Potters’ hiding place. Next thing Severus had known was that the entirety of England was hunting him down. His only hope had been to flee the country entirely.

And now, they were beset by  _ pirates _ .

Severus managed to squeeze into a hidden nook between one of the steps to the captain’s deck and the railing. It was a tight fit for his lanky form, but he made it work. Immediately, his nose started twitching from the amount of dust that was in the space.

After a while, the sounds of the pitched battle faded into nothing. Footsteps thundered on the stairs above him. Judging on the shouts being exchanged, the pirates had been victorious and were now searching the ship for stowaways. Severus just needed to wait them out and hope they didn’t sink the ship.

Just when he thought that he was going to be fine, the dust became too much. Severus let out a very loud sneeze like a canon’s blast. Within short order, he had be roughly yanked from his safe spot. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision of the multiple spots of colors which filled it.

The first thing he saw was his beloved Lily. She was dressed in tight trousers that were tucked into a pair of boots that came up to her thighs and a billowy shirt that might have been a white as pure as freshly fallen snow at one point. Now it was stained with blood. Poetically, it now matched her long hair which danced in the sea wind around her like the flames of hell itself. Her emerald eyes focused on him with a rage so intense that Severus could practically feel it burning him.

“I think he’s worried about the blood, love,” Jamillia Potter declared from the deck above. The good-for-nothing bitch of a woman was sitting on the railing of the captain’s deck with her legs dangling freely towards them. Sirius Black leaned on the railing right beside her, dressed as effeminately as he ever was in a long dark green tunic and corset over it. The black corset probably would have looked nice on Lily who actually had breasts to support and natural curves to reveal or even Potter despite her uncomely dark skin. On Black, it only served as a reminder of just how unnatural the man was. That wasn’t even accounting for how the man had replaced one leg from the knee down with a wooded peg leg and preferred the company of women without wanting to lay with any of them.

Lily cleared her throat, drawing Severus’ attention back to her instead of glaring at the banes of his existence. Her voice was mocking when she spoke. Severus ached to teach her a lesson in respecting her betters.

“Oh, don’t worry,” she reassured him, “this blood isn’t mine. It belongs to the monsters who used to man this ship.” She gave a smile full of teeth. Severus got the sense of impending doom as if a viper was about to strike. “We weren’t looking for you when we took the ship, you know. We were after the slavers. Finding you before you could slink off to whatever rat hole you were planning to hide away at is an unexpected boon, but one I would relish none the less.”

“Lily, my love,” Severus tried in hopes to save himself, “you’ve changed. Where is the girl I fell in love with? This is all the fault of that bloody brute, isn’t it? You don’t have to do this. We can go to Dumbledore and—“

“Oh, you had better shut your trap, Snape,” Black interrupted even as Severus noted the rage twisting Lily’s face and concluded that he may have miscalculated. “Dumbledore is on the same list as your backstabbing self. Did you know that Dumbledore had created the war to further his own power? No? That’s not surprising given how useless a pawn you actually turned out to be.”

“I would love nothing better than to run you through like either of the bastards that you worked for,” Lily picked up the thread. “However, that would be a far quicker death than you deserved for your crimes.”

“That’s seems a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Severus tried. “I didn’t do anything that any of you wouldn’t have.”

“Maybe you should think about that in greater depth while you have the time,” Lily said in a flat and unimpressed tone. “Though any conclusions you come to will be between you and whatever awaits after this life.” She turned towards the assembled pirates, some of whom Severus was just now noticing were women. “Set him adrift in a spare longboat. Waste no supplies on him.”

No matter how loudly Severus protested, he was manhandled into one of the longboats. It was dropped into the choppy sea with a large splash as some of the pirates secured the former slave ship to the pirate ship for towing. He yelled for them to come back long after they had become specks disappearing over the horizon.

How dare they leave him like this?! The indignity of it! When Lily came back, Severus would be sure to make sure she understood just how much she had messed up this time! He had been kind so far, letting her pretend like she actually loved that blasted Potter and even allow her to go so far as to actually marry the woman, but this was the last straw.

Severus held onto his anger until thirst and sun had wrung all the energy from him. Even as he gave into the exhaustion that came with dehydration, he spared a thought for how unfair it all was.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Beauty of the Abstract; Shadow HP Bribery (Y); Gryffindor MC (x3); Slytherin MC; Magical MC (x4); Criminal MC (x4); Rowl in Her Grave (Y); Rian-Russo Inversion (x2); Ethnic & Present; Disabled; The 3rd Rule; Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo; Gender Bender; Do It For Howard; Buzzy Era; Old Shoes (Y); Bucket Listing (Y); Gwen’s HP Checklist [Snape Called Out]; Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [764](Pirate); 365 [167](Intense); Herbology Club [2-5]("Don't worry; this blood isn't mine"); Auction [21-4](Severus Snape); Back to School Shopping [Books]("You've changed"); Tell a Joke Day [02](An Unexpected Visitor); Pinata [Hard](Femslash)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Su Bingo [5C](Dust); AU [3A](Pirate); Hunt [Su WD](Mobility Impaired); Chim [Kinzie]("Human" by Rag'n'Bone Man); Ship (Thorns)[Sp Big](Boots); TWT (NB Sirius; Dumbledore Era-ish)[Task 4](Green); Fire [Med](Sapphic Shades); Garden [Bed Types](Sea/Ocean)  
> Representation(s): Severus Snape; James Potter/Lily Evans Potter; NB Sirius Black; Marauders are Pirates; Different Era  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Grease Monkey; Lyre Liar; Muck & Slime; Abandoned Ship; Head of Perseus; In the Trench; Surprise!; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread; Middle Name; Spinning Plates; Unwanted Advice; Car in a Tutu; Clio’s Conclusion; For the Vine; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Pear-Shaped; Wabi Sabi; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn); Demo 1 (Triton’s Domain; Under the Bridge); Demo 2 (Call Me Dantes; Toto’s Tribute; Sitting Hummingbird)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Thimble); SN (Rail; Intercept); FR (Satisfaction); O3 (Oust); War (Monomania; Sanctuary; Ennui); TY (Kulonbozo)  
> Word Count: 1238


End file.
